Lost Secrets
by Lifesec
Summary: Sequel to "I Know Your Secret". 6 years later the magical UK has changed and its Ariana's 1st year at Fairytale Academy. However, Dumbledore has created the Order of Order, not satisfied with equality he and his terrorists cause the new commonwealth problems. Then along with the new knowledge of these mage outside of their authority the world is becoming a different place.


**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Harry Potter – I Know Your Secret 2_

**Lost Secrets**

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue**

**Ariana Potter and the Future Secrets**

Ariana Potter smiled in happiness as she was with her Momma Fleur in Avalon City Centre, skipping along in happiness while holding her hand while she laughed about how excited she was while Mommy Kairi would meet them in a bit since she had some chores to sort out for the new school year at Fairytale Academy, not to mention running the whole of Fairytale and being one of the Nine, heading the new magical commonwealth, so she was sometimes busy but she always made time her family like the great mommy she was.

So Ariana was so excited that it would be her time to leave Pixystory and become a big girl, finally after so, so, so long and move onto Fairytale Academy. The thought sent goose bumps down her spine. She and her friends from Pixystory Junior Academy were all really excited.

She just had to get all of her school things. Pixystory only allowed kids to use restricted wands, so it was time that she got her very own super-awesome normal wand. Then she could hope to be as incredible as her mommy and find her own destiny for the future. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do, but she did know she wanted to help people. She had thought about being an aurora or auror or something like that, or maybe a healer or paramedic.

"Ari," her Aunt Gabrielle reprimanded laughingly while she was the other side of Ariana's momma cooing over baby Lily, her little sister. She had pretty long red hair, which was considered odd as she was still a veela, but veela normally had silvery blonde hair. Her eyes were emerald green too, which was another oddity as veela were normally blue eyed, but that made her more special.

Well, Lily wasn't really a baby as she was three years old. She was in her Momma's 'free' arm, and wearing a cute little blue dress, attached to Fleur's hip, giggling while Aunty Gabrielle was pushing a buggy with the real ten month old baby James; her baby brother as Aunt Gabrielle had a baby with her mommy too and her momma didn't mind. He was blonde with blue eyes, but males couldn't carry the veela genes so he was just a normal human boy, or he would be if he wasn't her mommy's son.

"Uncle Sirius!" Ariana chimed as the man had agreed to meet them so he could buy everyone lunch, and he was waiting by the uniform shop entrance, Strawberry Stripe. "Uncle Remus!" she added happily waving as he was with Sirius, smiling as always and looking healthier than he used to since he had taken the job at the Medical Research University as a part time professor for viral curses since he was a werewolf he would know those things really well, and he was annoyingly clever.

"Hey there champ!" Sirius said as she left her momma and gave him a big hug where he picked her up and carried her in his arms. "When will Kairi get here, she must be busy with the new term starting so soon," he said with a sigh as he didn't approve of anyone being so responsible.

"Kairi said she'll be here for Ariana's first Fairytale shopping trip for her brand new school in about an hour!" Gabrielle said with a grin at the girl, causing her to blush bright red as she squealed in excitement, and embarrassed herself. "I think you'll make some new friends if you're lucky with all these 'undesirables' finally getting invited to school! Anyway, Kairi just had some bother with getting Jeanie to agree to teach a class at Pixystory as they're down a teacher in enchantments, and wishes are kind of like that so she's probably made a _wish_."

"Don't worry Aunt Gabby!" Ariana chimed as Gabrielle had mellowed out so that she was fine with people shorting her name as long as they were family or close friends. "Mommy is always making sure she isn't too late. She said she wanted to just be headmistress for a few years before she finds someone else.

"Aunty Hermione did say that she would take the job afterwards if mommy ever struggled to find anyone to replace her that she trusted enough. Grandma and grandpa think mommy is odd and deadly, and says she would be nicer if she stopped hanging around Aunt Tabby though!"

"Me...!?"

They were startled as they turned to see a young woman with ruffled short black hair and green eyes wearing a long flowing white summer dress, smirking. "I resent that your grandparents would think ill of someone as pretty as me!" she said, actually faking her 'hurt' quite well. "Come on we have stuff to buy and its Ariana's birthday in a few weeks, so I figured she could pick something out for me to buy her now?"

"Yay...!" Ariana brightened as she wiggled out of Sirius's arms and took Tabitha's hand, smiling her widest. "Can we go to the sports shops first? They have this awesome skyboard! It's like the first one ever made for reals! Can I get one! Please Aunty Tabby!" she begged hopefully.

"I'll think about it!" Tabitha said with a grin. "But I think, uniforms are first?" she suggested.

"Yes, thank you for at least being more responsible than Sirius!" Fleur said as he had tried voting for sports shops first too. He pouted more than Ariana and she had over a century of practice.

"Ari!" little Lily chimed, giggling as they entered the shop, reaching out her mother placed her down next to her big sister, and she grabbed her spare hand. "You is going to school!" she said sing song. "Momma said I can go to nursery again until next years when I can go to... wait for it... Puzzles Infant Academy!" she said in glee.

"But they don't learn magic!" Ariana said, smirking. "You just read and write, and draw and learn maths!"

"But then, when I'm seven I'll go to Pixystory!" she said smugly. "Then I'll learn magic and stuff."

"Yeah, but you won't get your wand until you is eight! And you don't sleep there!"

Lily didn't care as she hugged her big sisters arm, giggling in glee. "Puzzles will be awesome...! And wait ledge... wait for it... en-, -dairy, legendary! And I'll make loads of friends. They won't be as boring as James as he isn't old enough to play properly yet."

"School uniform, dear?" interrupted a kind looking young woman watching Ariana.

"Uh-ha!" she agreed with a grin. "I'm Ariana Potter, nice to-!" she paused as the young woman sneered suddenly and drew her wand.

"Yes, for the Greater Good!" she roared when suddenly she had smashed into the far wall, leaving her spot in a blast of blue light while Tabitha placed her wand away nonchalant.

"What?" she asked as they were all staring at her while the store girl fell to the floor from the wall unconscious. "Okay, I was coming along to get Ari her birthday gift with you guys when Kallen turned up and told us of a possible attack by the Order of Order, and really don't get the name change, but then maybe that crazy old fart realised Phoenixes were too good."

"Oh dear!" interrupted an older gentleman as he looked to the girl and the customers as he knew who they were of course. "She wasn't... no, she was a member of the Order of Order wasn't she?" he asked quickly while they nodded. "I hired her thinking she was straight out of Fairytale Academy, giving her a chance, but obviously she was not. She was probably one of Dumbledore's Groomed Knights. I shall call in the auroras to deal with the matter."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, in its proper centre Kairi Hope Potter was bored out of her head. She had just dealt with 'persuading' Jeanie to take one of the enchantment roles at Pixystory (and that was fun), or they would end up having to split the extra class with the other two teachers and they would rather not.

Hermione was sitting next to her looking just as bored, so that was saying something. Hermione had accepted a role at Fairytale as a potion instructor as they needed a third to break up the load from Sirius and Slughorn as it was getting too much and she was the highest qualified.

Kairi-Hope had dragged Hermione into the meeting with her. It was a meeting of the Nine and their advisors, and assorted ministers. Who knew that starting a new government would mean so much hard work?

Kairi was wearing a white summer dress as it was a really nice day, and open toe and heeled white shoes. She was stretched back while some older guy with black skin and rusty greying hair was babbling on about something stupid, or something, she wasn't listening as much as she should have been.

"Professor Potter, what is your opinion on the matter?" he asked, startling her out of her stupor, and she and Hermione hadn't been the only one's not listening as more people looked around as if they had just woken up too.

However, her tiny assistant in the form of a grey coloured girl with cute little watery blue dress with rain splashed-wings was sitting on her shoulder 'reminding' her of what was going on with little whispers in her ear. She was a rain nymph who had come to Avalon City searching for a job in the new world with hopeful spirit. She was in the right place at the right time to get the job. Kairi snatched her up as a personal assistant as she realised she could change sizes for situations like this.

"... I see, yes it can be a somewhat strain!" she answered while ignoring some suppressed snickering, "and Dumbledore and his ignorant little order will come at us with more vigour now we're finally righting wrongs and bringing in the supposedly 'weak' pureblood children.

"They deserve the right to learn magic in the safe environment that the schools will bring them. I also feel that this gives them a future as they will get opportunities to intermingle with others outside of close family and blood ties. I'm sure we're all agreed that continued interbreeding within close blood relations is doing harm to magic as a whole."

"That is true!" Amelia Bones spoke up in agreement. "As one of the Nine, and Minister of Commonwealth Security I can say that I am also worried about what Dumbledore and his terrorist organisation might do, more so after his attempt to sway the Prime Minister into believing that his ignorant racist world was the way we should continue, and some of his terrorists have been safely locked away-."

"But while Dumbledore still walks free nobody is truly safe!" Professor McGonagall piped in. "I am once more a transfiguration teacher, but also I was voted to the Chair of Nine as Education Minister, and that gives me the hefty task of hoping that the children are all safe and protected.

"Unfortunately Dumbledore is not above using children to spy or even attack other children. The mail has been sent, and I for one would not have it any other way, but muggle-born and pureblood children from outside of Avalon should be monitored carefully. If we encounter any child being used, we can then work on rescuing them from a terrible fate as another one of Dumbledore's minions, especially muggle-borns.

"It was a travesty to discover how many muggle-borns were also excluded from learning magic because they were supposedly weak and therefore not worth it. Magic can grow through use, so it was a huge waste of potential."

"Agreed," the man said with a nod. "The children will get the chance at a better future now. Being a muggle-born myself I was lucky I made friends whose parents helped me get into muggle-affairs, which at the time was ridiculously lacking muggle-borns. Now I have this position as a part of the Nine as Muggles Affairs Minister. As an old timer, having worked for the ministry I am sickened by all I have learnt that they hid."

"Troy makes a point!" Kairi said, sitting back in her seat at the large round table in the huge hall of the Unified Mystical Commonwealth building in the City Centre, named Camelot, and the round table was a design of legend, to signify no one on the council, whether one of the Nine or not were above anyone while sitting and discussing events.

"The old magical world has a lot to answer for," she continued. "It is down to us to help sort it out. The UK isn't the only magical world of a corrupt and 'purist' traditionalist government that has been doing this. I have been in contact with the US Magisterial President as you likely know.

"He is a highly religious man, and of the... not the type that we would like to deal with. If he were a muggle he would be burning witches at the stake. He refuses to do anything about the problem in the states. He is also a pureblood and avid traditionalist. He is completely ignoring the facts, and has finally dropped his country out of the I.C.W. and is threatening war unless we stay away.

"I also have it from Canadian officials that the US has a civil war rising on their hands, and had threatened Canada with war as they are a Commonwealth country and siding with us rather than breaking ties if Canada even seems to be offering the civil movement assistance. I have informed the Canadian Minister of Commonwealth affairs that they are permitted to offer the rebels assistance at their digression."

"Magister Potter!"

They were interrupted as the doors burst open and they turned as one as a man entered covered in blood. He was escorted by several guards but they didn't show too much hostility as he pulled to a stop, his legs were shaking.

"My apologies for the interruption!" he said quickly with a sharp nod. "I worked for the ministry spying on the mage. I never saw fit to care to bring forth anything to the ministry because they would have never stepped in! I'm sorry to say I waited so long to come to you!

"I was sent to infiltrate the Irish Sanctuary because they sit on the Cradle of Magic. Several months ago because of some kind of anchor on our world some very bad mage tried to call forth the ancient gods to take over the world. However, they were stopped and the anchor was sent over to that realm.

"However, a great mage was transported over to the other side and his friends want to get him back. There is one last anchor. It is a skull. I believe the Irish Sanctuary has managed to take claim of it as they want it destroyed, but 'his' friends will try to claim it-."

"What are you talking about?" Kairi demanded while looking to some other's, a few looked concerned, but mostly everyone looked confused.

_**to be continued... **_

_9__th__ of July (today) is my birthday, so I thought I would put this up now as a treat. I thought about adding to this prologue chapter, but then, really, it didn't need anything more._

_Thank you for reading,_

**-Det. Jecht Magus**


End file.
